Wolf's Return
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Wolf O' Donnell leads one of the strongest packs of the mountains, but often ponders over the past of his mysterious parents. Along the way, Wolf meets an unusual wolf who claims to be his uncle. Learn how Wolf unfolds the unsolved mystery of his parents. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prolouge

Wolf's Return

My whole pack looked up to me, as I had defeated another challenger to my leadership. My pack was a little different, because of me. Beside me was no alpha female, and there never would be. I wouldn't have a descendant to become the leader, but that was because I stand alone.

"Winter, you're in charge until I'm back." I ordered.

"Again, Leader? I'm expecting you're going to go visit those foxes?" Winter questioned, annoyed that I was continuously leaving the pack. "Do not question my journeys." I growled. She instantly backed away from me, and ran back to the group of wolves. I flicked my tail and raced down the mountain, almost falling through the air because of the sheer, rocky ground beneath me. I felt the wind rush through my sleek, gray fur, and it seemed like there were wings on my paws. Everything that flew by me was a blur. I was galloping down the peak so fast I had almost reached the base of the mountain. I was in such a rush because I wanted to go see my long-time companion's new pup. Of course, my pack members didn't respect my many visits with the McCloud family, but they kept their muzzles locked when I arrived. I almost stumbled into the forest because I wasn't paying attention, but caught myself and raced on. I was nearing their den, but I couldn't hear any other sounds besides my pawsteps. I slowed down a bit, because my legs were tiring. I halted and looked inside their oak tree den. James looked up from the small ball of fur and prodded over to me.

"Hi Wolf. You've came to see my son?" James greeted warmly. My eyes lit up.

"It's a boy? Oh, that's great!" I replied with excitement. James tipped his head into the den, an invitation to see his pup. I stepped in quietly as Vixy stood up to greet me.

"Hello, Wolf. It's good to see you again." Vixy breathed to me. I dipped my head to her, and looked down onto the small fox. He shook his head and opened his small emerald eyes. "His name is Fox." James stated. Fox treacherously stood up and wobbled over to me. He pushed his nose into my fur, and closed his eyes. "It seems that he's taken a liking to you!" Vixy smiled at me. "Wolf, Vixy and I would like to do us a favor." James said firmly.

"If we ever die, will you care for Fox?" James questioned. I gulped. "Of course I will! I'm honored to have this responsibility." I muttered humbly. "Thank you Wolf. I knew you'd help." James thanked. I gave a slight nod. Vixy stood up to get Fox, but she collapsed. James whipped around to her. "Don't stand up, I'll get Fox." Vixy only nodded and closed her eyes. James walked over to me and picked Fox up, but he started whining. "Come on Fox, Uncle Wolf will come again." James said through Fox's fur. I felt a rush of pride flow through me, as I was now an uncle. "Farewell Wolf, we hope to see you again." James finished. "See you later James." I replied. I walked out of the den and raced home. It was dark outside, but with my night vision, I could see perfectly fine. I had the ghostly feeling that I was being watched, but I shook it off and was nearing the border of the forest. As I was about to run up the mountain, a black shadow jumped in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere, Wolf."


	2. Frozen

Chapter 1

Frozen

I jumped backwards in shock that the creature that snuck up on me was a wolf as well. How did this wolf know my name? Was my leadership so famed that every wolf knew me? The black wolf shattered my thoughts.

"What were you doing back there, nephew?" The wolf sneered. Oh no! What if I gave away James's den? Then the whole family would be at stake! Hold on a second, did he just say nephew?

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I snarled. I was ready to protect the McCloud family. Even at the cost of my life.

"Ah, you're exactly like my brother. The defensive type, I like to say..." The wolf trailed off.

"What are you trying to get from me, you rouge!" I snapped, and unsheathed my claws.

"Ah young Wolf, you're nothing but dust compared to me." The wolf mocked.

"Tell me your name and brace yourself to die!" I barked.

"Why would you kill your only kin, Wolf? And rather not ask me about your parents? Explore their past, is a better phrase?" He questioned with mystery.

"Oh, and before you kill me, my name is William O' Donnell. Uncle William to you, Wolf." He added. I rose by paw to give the lethal swipe, but put it down.

"Follow me up to my pack." I snapped. William followed behind me as I pushed off my hindpaws and started up the mountain. We were back at the camp by moonhigh, and Winter was still wide awake.

"Great, now you bring some wolf. What next, you bring a whole pack?" She interrogated.

"Quiet, he's my uncle. Respect your leader, or you're asking to be exiled." I snarled. She curled her tail behind her legs and backed away. William was surprised how forceful my leadership was, and that I meant business.

"Gather the pack- I've got an important discussion." I ordered.

"Yes, Leader." Winter whispered. She whipped around and howled to the pack. To my surprise, everyone rose up and headed towards me. I growled for William to follow me, and he did without hesitation. My pack gathered around me.

"Fellow pack members! While I was journeying through the forest, this wolf-" I swung my muzzle around to William. "-was stalking me." Everyone gasped and glared at William.

"He claims to be my uncle, but for now we will keep him in our pack. His name is William." I stated to the pack.

"Treat him fairly, and explain to him the rules of this pack. That is all." I finished. I walked away from the group smirking to myself, because William was being taught all the rules of this pack with all six of the members explaining. The elder, River, prodded away from the discussion and towards me.

"Wolf." He started.

"Yes? Is there any problem?" I asked. "Yes, Wolf. There is a problem." My ears perked up. I turned around to face him. "What is it?" I questioned.

"You do realize he is your uncle, yes?"

"Yes...?" My voice trailed off.

"And...you know what he's...known for. Correct?"

"...no." I gave up. River gulped.

"Wolves have it rumored that...William...has..." He paused for a moment to briefly decide whether he should tell me or not.

"William has...murdered your parents." My eyes widened.

"M-Murdered my parents? So I just let an assassin join my pack?" My voice was filled with worry.

"Not so fast. We don't know whether he killed your parents or not. But we have to stay cautious."

River handed me a clear piece of advice.

Keep William in the pack, or exile him.


	3. The Past

I'm really sorry for the overdue chapter!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2  
The Past

The next day I woke up, just at the break of dawn. My fellow pack members were asleep, but a shadow had already risen from the pack.

It was William. He was wide awake, watching the sun rise up towards the richly colored sky. I decided to go over there and talk to him, seeing that there was nothing else to do.

"William?" I started nervously. His head perked up at the sound of my voice.

"What?" He answered gruffly.

"What happened to my parents?" I questioned warily.

"Look pup, if you want to know so badly, ask that old fool of yours. He seems to be alive since the day the earth started."

"Hey! River has nothing against you, so don't go snapping remarks at pack members." I snarled defensively.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happened, though you have to keep everything to yourself. Got it, pup?" He asked me. I nodded my answer.

"Okay, here's how it goes. I was once a part of this pack, when you were born, and before River joined. Your father was the leader of this very pack, and your mom was alpha female.

You were still a small pup. When we were patrolling borders, all of a sudden, another stronger pack came into our territory to challenge us. The pack leader was a rival to your dad, and he gladly accepted the challenge.

He killed your father and mother, but failed to kill me and I narrowly escaped. The pack attacked again. Killed everyone except you and me.

I tried to protect them...I tried to protect your father. I wanted him to see what a fine young pup you've grown into.

But the pack was too strong.

I protected you, and I cared for you. You had already learned to talk when your parents died. They had taught you the basics.

I expanded on different skills that your father had known.

You caught on quickly, and you've grown into what you are now." William finished.

So, William had taught me how to become the best pack, following my father. But...now that I've discovered my past...I seem to want...more. Something's missing, it seems, and I will seek to find it.

William laughed.

"You've discovered your new self, haven't you?"

As the sun ascended, so did my realization for what would happen next in my quest to regain my straying hope, for a better life, and for following the path of another's pawsteps.

I would follow William.


End file.
